Dreams of freedom
by Neonraku
Summary: Vivir la caída del Muro María, entrenar tres años para alcanzar un objetivo suicida: La legión de reconocimiento. Y para conseguir que en enano malhumorado deje de tratarte como una "mocosa" Levi x reader.
1. Chapter 1

Aquel día la raza humana recordó...

del terror de la dominación de esas criaturas...

Y de la humillación de estar prisioneros dentro de una jaula.

La única tierra donde los hombres podían vivir en paz, se hallaba rodeada por tres muros; esos muros separaban dos territorios, el de la raza humana y el de los titanes.

Los titanes eran seres que atacaban, mataban y se comían a los hombres;

éstos, convertidos en presas de caza, se apiñaban encogidos por el miedo.

[Año 845]

Camine por las calles del distrito se Shinganshina. Llevaba un saquito con unas pocas monedas que me había dado mi madre y cada vez que alguien pasaba cerca de mí apretaba el agarre de la bolsita.

Trate de llegar lo más pronto que pude hasta un pequeño mercado en el centro de la plaza del distrito.

-Buenas.-Salude al dependiente mientras abría la bolsita y deje caer sobre mi mano izquierda cuatro monedas, mire al dependiente y el alternaba la mirada entre las monedas y yo y luego hacia algunas barras de pan.

-Bien pequeña, creo que esto es todo lo que puedes comprar…- El dependiente me ofreció una barra del día anterior y un pequeño recipiente con unos pequeños trozos de queso.

-Gracias… Señor.- Agarre la compra y empecé a correr hacía casa.

Recorrí las calles de la ciudad esquivando a las personas que paseaban. Mi respiración estaba agitada y estaba empezando a entrarme flato.

Divise mi casa a unos cuantos metros, una casita de madera, con una valla algo baja y roída. Corrí más rápido y cuando llegue abrí la puerta de golpe.

Fui hasta la cocina donde vi a mi padre leyendo el periódico del día anterior y a mama, lavando unas patatas en un cubo.

-Mama traigo las cosas.- Dije mientras las dejaba sobre la mesa, mama se acerco a mí y acaricio suavemente mi cabeza, mire de reojo a papa, que estaba sonriendo, pero trataba de taparse la cara, inútilmente, con el periódico.

Corrí hasta donde él estaba y me senté en sus piernas.

-¡Oye (T/n), que pesas!- Hice un puchero y me baje, pero no podía evitar sonreír ante lo que mi padre dijo.

-Iré fuera, ¿Si?- me gire para ver a mi madre, que estaba poniendo mala cara. A lo que yo le conteste poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-Está bien… Pero no estés mucho rato.- Tras oír esa frase afirmativa, corrí fuera de la casa hasta llegar a un descampado, en el que se alzaba un árbol.

Mi casa era de las más cercanas a la muralla, por lo cual no había ni mucha gente, ni muchas casas por los alrededores. Solo unas tres o cuatro.

Estaba llegando cuando vi a dos personas bajo el árbol, empecé a caminar más lento. Eran un chico y una chica, al parecer debían de haber estado recogiendo leña.

Cuando los dos chicos se empezaron a ir, fui hasta el árbol y me apoye en el tronco, para luego dejarme caer en el suelo.

Abrí un cuaderno, era pequeño y daba la impresión de ser viejo. Las hojas estaban amarillas por la humedad, dobladas por la mitad y atadas con una cuerda. La cubierta era de un tipo de piel, seguramente de algún animal.

Levante la vista hacia el cielo, era de un color azul precioso, con apenas una o dos nubes que parecían manchitas. Alce la mano en un ademan de tocarlo, hasta que un pequeño pájaro paso por mi línea de visión.

Vi como aleteaba varias veces tratando de ganar altura. Seguí cada movimiento del ave, hasta que alzo el vuelo para sobrepasar la muralla y no pude seguir viéndolo.

 _"Algún día saldré de estas jaulas y volare libre, volare portando las alas de la libertad"_

Pensé cerrando el cuaderno, aun en blanco. Me levante para ir al interior del distrito. Cuando llegue muchas personas se hacían a los lados, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

La Legión de Reconocimiento estaba volviendo de su expedición extra muros.

Me abrí paso entre la gente, quedando en primera fila. Pude ver las caras de las personas que observaban a los _héroes,_ ninguno ponía una cara alegre, todos tenían unas expresiones extrañas. Menos una persona, un niño que estaba detrás de la gente, los miraba con la misma emoción con la que yo lo hacías. Ese chico era el mismo que estaba bajo el árbol y justo a su lado estaba la chica.

Divise el símbolo que tanto adoraba, bordado en las capas verdes de la legión, esas alas que solo significaban una cosa para mi, libertad.

Explorar el exterior de los muros, ver lugares inconcebibles para la mente humana, para las personas que tienen miedo a saber lo que se encuentra ahí fuera. Para llegar a sitios donde la curiosidad solo podrá ser saciada al pisarlos.

Mientras veía a los soldados pasar, pude ver cómo iban, múltiples vendas cubrían heridas de sus cuerpos, las ropas estaban rasgadas, soldados inconscientes en las carretas tiradas por caballos y todos, absolutamente todos, con caras de decepción y de inutilidad.

-¿Por qué son tan pocos?- Oí que preguntaba un hombre, que en poco tiempo fue contestado por otro.

-Parece que se los comieron a todos. Se fueron más de cien y apenas vuelven unos veinte.

-Eso les pasa por haber salido fuera de las murallas. -Dirigí una mirada de odio a las personas que decían esas cosas. Pero mi atención enseguida volvió a los soldados en cuanto escuche a una mujer que se dirigía a uno de los soldados, al parecer llamaba a su hijo.

El soldado le dijo a otro que trajera algo y ese algo provoco que se me revolvieran las tripas, di unos pasos hacia atrás, era algo desagradable, el soldado le dio lo único que quedaba de su hijo a la señora.

La mujer comenzó a llorar abrazando el brazo de su hijo, entonces dijo algo que pareció tocar a todos los miembros de la legión.

-Pero... Pero mi hijo fue de ayuda, ¿Verdad?... Quizás no fue un héroe, pero... Al menos murió ayudando en la lucha por la humanidad, ¿Verdad?

Entonces el soldado reaccionó.

-¡Por supuesto!

Pero... no era así... Durante la misión, durante todas las misiones, ellos no habían conseguido ningún progreso, y que no habían aprendido nada de ellos…

Me quede en el sitió estática. Podía oír como las personas se quejaban de lo que pasaba, de que solo estaban alimentando a los titanes.

Iba a darme la vuelta cuando vi a el chico de antes golpear a un hombre en la cabeza con un palo, pero antes de que pudiera ir a mas la chica se lo llevo arrastras.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a casa, iba a paso lento, tranquilo. Mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo que se había dicho durante la llegada de la legión.

Un montón de gente luchaba por la libertad, un montón de gente que en realidad eran como un sacrificio, que entonces era como alimentar perros callejeros, pero en realidad alimentando a los monstruos que obligaron a la humanidad a encerrarse en unas murallas.

 _"Entonces… Por qué sigo queriendo unirme a la legión…"_

Mi paso se hizo cada vez más lento, hasta que se detuvo.

" _¿Para qué unirme a la legión? ¿Por qué ir a una muerte segura?"_

Se me quitaron las ganas de llegar a casa pronto, y camine sin rumbo hasta que acabe en la orilla del río, me senté dejando que el agua mojara mis pies.

A mi mente volvieron los recuerdos de la mujer abrazando el brazo de su hijo, sacudí la cabeza tratando de quitarme esos pensamientos de encima. Me quede allí, dejando que el agua arrastrara todos mis pensamientos amargos.

Y h _asta el día de hoy... no sé si me alegro de no haber ido más rápido a casa, o de haberme distraído viendo a los de la legión de reconocimiento y quedándome a pensar a orillas del río._

Aparte la vista del agua, mirando hacía la orilla de enfrente, había tres chicos de los que, casualmente, dos de ellos eran los que me había encontrado tiempo atrás.

Estaban con un chico rubio, estaba hablando y tenía una expresión seria. Los otros dos le escuchaban como si hablara de algo imposible. Por alguna casualidad de la vida, dirigí mi mirada a la muralla, tampoco sé porque lo hice, tal vez fue el destino.

 _Un destino que preferí no llegar a conocer nunca._


	2. Chapter 2

Un rayo cayó por fuera de la muralla, vi como los tres chicos se levantaban del suelo y yo me caí al agua, todo debido a un enorme temblor que se había producido.

Un par de personas señalaron hacía la puerta de la muralla, y el chico rubio estaba en shock mirando en la misma dirección.

Una mano apareció por encima del muro, empecé a oír a la gente entrar en pánico. Yo también comencé a entrar en pánico cuando una cabeza asomo por encima del muro.

 _"Ese muro mide cincuenta metros..."_ Pensé viendo como el titán destruía la puerta y también como los titanes entraban por el agujero al interior del muro.

Trate de no dejar que me dominara el pánico, cosa que fue inútil al recordar que mis padres estaban en casa, corrí hacía casa. Todo el mundo iba en dirección contraria a la mía.

Seguramente los que me prestaran atención pensarían que estoy loca. Llendo hacía donde estaban titanes.

 _"Mama... Papa..."_ Corrí más rápido, atravesé las callejuelas estrechas tratando de que ninguna persona o en un peor caso, un titán me vieran.

Al final acabe saliendo a una calle un poco más ancha. Las casas estaban destruidas, también había un montón de escombros pertenecientes a la puerta destruida.

Me quede paralizada, un titán estaba removiendo en una de esas casas destruidas, no me noto ya que estaba ocupado buscando a su próximo _"_ tentempié". Pero a pesar de que sabía lo que iba a pasar, no pude evitar ver cómo el titán había cogido a esa mujer y se la llevaba a la boca.

No pude apartar la mirada, no pude hacer nada más que bloquearme y caer al suelo. Mi mente repetía una y otra vez la imagen de como ese titán devoraba a una persona. Le di mentalmente las condolencias a esa persona.

-¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ!- Una voz llego a mis oídos, pero aun así, no procese lo que me decía.- ¡LEVANTATE!

Sentí un tirón en mi brazo y el hombre comenzó a llevarme hacía algún lugar. El hombre no me llevaba solo a mí, también llevaba a los dos chicos que estaban en el árbol.

 _"¿Cuántas veces me los he encontrado hoy?... Ellos estaban cerca del árbol… cerca de mi casa…"_

-Mis... Padres...- Murmure estirando la mano hacía el frente.- Tengo que ir a casa...

-¡VEN!- El hombre comenzó a llevarme arrastras. Mi mirada seguía fija en el lugar en donde el titán devoro a la mujer, así simplemente la desvié un poco hacía la dirección que creía que estaba mi casa.

Oí un quejido, sentí otro tirón. Luego deje de sentir el movimiento del hombre que tiraba de mí.

-¡¿Eren?... ¿Pero qué?!

-¡Un poco más y hubiéramos podido salvar a nuestra madre!- Por fin aparte la mirada de ese punto que había perdido hace bastante tiempo. Vi como el hombre tiro al niño al suelo y se agacho a su altura.

-No has podido salvar a tu madre... Porque no eres lo suficientemente fuerte...- Vi como Eren se levantaba para pegar al hombre, que lo paro y continuo hablando.- En cuanto a mi... No he podido enfrentarme al titán porque no he tenido el coraje para hacerlo...

El hombre se levanto y empezó a andar con los dos chicos, les seguí y pude llegar a oírle murmurar un "perdóname"

-¡EL BARCO ESTA LLENO, NO SE PUEDE SUBIR MAS GENTE!... ¡TENEMOS QUE ZARPAR!- La voz de un hombre se hizo oír por encima de los gritos de las personas. Me senté en el suelo, quedando enfrente de los otros dos chicos, mire a Eren, su cara estaba pálida y su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

-¡NO PODEMOS ESPERAR MAS, ES PELIGROSO! ¡CERRAD LA COMPUERTA!

La gente comenzó a juntarse a la valla que los separaba del agua y del barco.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Todavía queda un montón de gente ahí dentro!- Oí como la gente comenzaba a gritar cosas; "El terreno de los humanos se verá reducido hasta el Muro Rose" "No tiene sentido seguir viviendo esta masacre" "Cerrar la puerta"

La gente desesperada se arremolinaba como podía para pegarse más a la valla, otros en un caso extremo de desesperación, saltaban tratando de alcanzar el barco.

Me levante y camine hasta el barandal del barco, donde me agarre. Mire los rostros de las personas, todos tenían el miedo, desesperación y terror, reflejado en su rostro.

Volví la vista a las personas del barco, sus expresiones eran similares, con la diferencia de tenían una pizca de alivio.

Un estruendo provoco que me diera la vuelta, un titán había destruido la puerta del Muro María, se había llevado los cañones y a los miembros de la guarnición a la vez. La gente del barco comenzó a alterarse, mire las dos únicas caras conocidas. Eren tenía lagrimas en los ojos y daba la impresión de que estaba teniendo un debate interno. Hasta que se levanto y grito... Grito expulsando odio y despreció impregnado en cada una de sus palabras.

-¡Los aniquilare! ¡Los voy a borrar a todos y cada uno de ellos de la faz de la tierra!

:·:·:·.·:·.::~::.·:·.·:·:·:

Mire cada rincón de la plaza en la que habían dejado a todos los refugiados del Muro María, la mayoría esperaban para poder comer, un trozo de pan. A mi lado paso un chico rubio, llevaba en brazos tres trozos de pan. Lo reconocí, era el que estaba en la muralla junto a los otros. Instintivamente moví mi cabeza buscándolos. Pero no los llegue a ver.

Cuando el chico pasaba al lado de alguna persona, algunos murmuraban si lo habría robado, lo cual me dio una idea.

Me escondí en la parte trasera de donde se encontraban los miembros de la policía militar, tratando de no hacer ruido, me acerque, pero las personas que esperaban por su comida delataron.

-¡Oye, niña! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- Uno de los hombres de uniforme se giro al oír el viejo protestar. Sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba, y deje de dudar, cogí dos trozos de pan y eche a correr en dirección a los porches

Me metí entre el montón de gente que esperaba, pude oír los pasos de los soldados de la policía militar y las protestas de los hombres a quienes empujaba abriéndome paso.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, me estaba empezando a entrar flato y tropezaba cada dos pasos.

Atravesé un callejón y me escondí detrás de unas cajas. Cuando deje de notar a los idiotas de la policía militar salí de mi escondite.

Volví a correr hacía los porches, cuando note como el corazón, comenzaba a latirme más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía. Frente a mí, una mujer con el pelo recogido en un moño, levantaba los brazos y los agitaba.

-¡Mama!- Corrí y me abalance sobre ella. Note como sus brazos me envolvían en un abrazo, un abrazo que creí que no volvería a sentir nunca más. Sentí como un calor nacía en el interior de mi pecho. Tras haber visto como la madre de un chico era devorada y tras no haber visto a la mía en todo el día. - Pensé... pensé que te había perdido... Mama...

-Shhh... Ya esta, estoy aquí...- Sentí como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y como mama me acariciaba en la nuca, tratando de que me tranquilizara.


	3. Chapter 3

[Año 846]

Los pasos resonaban detrás de mí, cogí aire y trate de ir más rápido. Oí como el hombre me gritaba. Gire para meterme por una de las calles, más estrechas y oscuras del distrito de Trost.

Entre a un bar tratando de huir del policía militar. Un par de personas se giraron a verme, pero que el verme volvieron a lo suyo.

-¡Hola Jacke!- Un chico castaño y de ojos azules se giro a mi llamada.

-¡Hola (t/n)!- Corrí hasta el empujando algún que otro cliente, cosa que Jacke prefirió tratar de ignorar.

-¡Abre, rápido rápido!... ¡Qué viene!- Metí prisa al castaño golpeando en la barra.

-Voy voy, digo lo de siempre, ¿No?- Grite un "si" mientras saltaba por una trampilla que Jacke había abierto.

Camine por un oscuro pasillo, hasta que llegue a una puerta al fondo. Di tres golpes y la voz de una mujer me dio permiso para entrar.

-Hola mama.-Salude mientras dejaba cuatro trozos de pan y un pequeño saco con arroz en una mesa.

-Hola cielo.- Mi madre frunció el ceño mirando las cosas que dejaba en la mesa.- Cielo al final te van a coger. Ponte a trabajar aquí, seguro que a Jacke le podría venir bien tu ayuda.

-Mama, ya lo sabes, Jacke no puede contratar a nadie más. Ni por dinero, ni por comida. Jacke ya hace bastante dándonos un lugar donde quedarnos, agua y ya sabes, cuando no está su padre nos puede dar comida.- Mire fijamente a mi madre, y luego sonreí.- Y también suele cubrirme cuando me persiguen.

Mi madre suspiro.

-Pero cielo... ¿Tal vez por la tarde?

-No mama, Jacke ya hace suficiente. Ya es bastante con ayudarle cuando tiene muchos clientes y trata de pagarnos con lo poco que tiene y puede darnos.

La oí volver a suspirar, no era que no quisiera trabar allí, solo es que no podíamos arriesgarnos a que el padre del castaño, descubriera que nos había acogido en el sótano del bar, y que encima nos da comida cuando consigue de mas.

El chico nos había acogido a mí y mama tras llevar un mes en la calle, mi madre se encargaba de buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, mientras que yo me encargaba de conseguir comida. Llevábamos bastantes meses alojadas en su sótano y mi madre trabajaba por las noches limpiando el bar.

Oí unos pasos acercarse a nuestra habitación e inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva, saque un pequeño cuchillo de la bota y apoye la espalda en la pared.

Espere la señal, que no tardo en sonar. Los tres golpes y la voz de Jacke se hicieron presentes en el silenció que se había creado.

-Ya se han ido, siguen pensando que la ventana del baño es tu ruta de escape.- Comento Jacke mientras caminaba hacía la cama.

-Y mejor que piensen eso.- Dije guardando los trozos de pan y el saco de arroz en un armarito.

-Cielo, ¿No sería mejor que dejaras de robar?- Me gire a mi madre e incline la cabeza. _"¿Es que no hemos tenido demasiadas veces esta conversación?"_

-Mama, ¿entonces de dónde sacaríamos la comida?- Pregunte levantando una ceja, para luego volverme a Jacke.- ¿No has dejado desatendido el bar?

El castaño simplemente asintió.

-Pero no hay nadie, ese estúpido de la policía militar se encargo de echarlos a todos.- El chico se encogió de hombros.- Además, hoy vienen los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, por unos pocos clientes menos no pasara nada.

Note como mi madre se removió incomoda.

-Cielo, ¿Por qué no pasamos la noche en otro lado?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque harán mucho ruido y no te dejaran dormir, hija necesitas como mínimo ocho horas de sueño.- Mi madre se cruzo de brazos manteniendo su mirada fija en mí.

Como adoraba sacar el tema de la legión con ella. Ninguna madre quiere que su hijo se una a las filas de la Legión. Y ella sabe que yo quiero unirme.

-Pero Jacke necesitara ayuda, viene un montón de gente.- Mire al nombrado, que solo asintió.- Ves.

La oí murmurar algo, que seguramente sería algo así como "antes decías que no podías trabar allí, pero ahora sí que puedes" a lo que yo respondí gruñendo por la bajo.

-Entonces iremos a por un par de cosas.- Jacke me arrastro fuera de la habitación, sin duda el mejor cómplice del mundo, salvándome de la apocalipsis de mi madre .- La verdad es que un poco de ayuda no estaría mal.

-¿Y tu padre? Y de poder trabajar… ¿A cambió de qué?

-Tendré que correr el riesgo, además tu madre trabaja por la noche, creo que por que alguien me eche una mano durante el día no le matara...- Vi como Jacke se paró de pronto frente a el bar, mientras colgaba un cartel escrito a mano en que ponía "ahora vuelvo"- Solo quieres ayudar por la legión, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?... ¡Claro que no!- Di un par de pasos hacia delante, a lo que Jacke dio otros tantos con tal de alcanzarme.- ¡Pero es que son tan geniales! Se esfuerzan tanto por la humanidad, salen fuera de los muros, arriesgan sus vidas luchando contra esos malditos titanes.

Mientras hablaba Jacke no aparto la vista de mí, de vez en cuando abría la boca, pero no decía nada. Me gire a él cuando por fin lo hizo.

-¿Quieres unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento?- Te pregunta Jacke levantando una ceja, mientras entraba a una pequeña tienda.- No trates de negarlo, no te creería y menos si me hablas de esos suicidas con tanta emoción.

-No... No son unos suicidas.- Fruncí del ceño.

-Lo son, las personas que se unen tienen que estar muy mal de la cabeza para querer ir a un grupo de personas que solo desean una muerte segura.- Jacke me había cogido de la muñeca y su mirada estaba fija en mi, frunciendo el ceño.- Cuanto más lejos te mantengas de ellos mejor, hazme caso, si te unes a esa gente morirás.

-¡NO!- Me solté del agarre del castaño y le encare, Jacke me había superado en altura, por lo que tuve que estirarme para tratar de intimidarle, cosa que con mi 1,50 de altura daba más risa que otra cosa.- Ellos luchan por nuestra libertad, ellos están tratando de recuperar el terreno que hemos perdido.

-¿Y que hemos conseguido?- Su mirada estaba fija en cualquier producto, con tal de mirarme directamente y lo note. Bufe por lo bajo mientras me cruzaba de brazos.- Muertes (T/n), muertes. ¿Información?... ¡Ni eso!

Contesto a la pregunta que él había hecho, y que sabía que yo no tenía intención de responder.

Ninguno dijo nada mas, mientras Jacke pagaba, metí las cosas en las bolsas de papel. Preferí que ese silenció se mantuviera a que siguiera hablando así de las personas que habían sido mis héroes desde pequeña. Y que aun ahora seguían siéndolo.

-Solo son unas personas que no les importa perder su vida de forma inútil, es decir, quieren ir a una muerte segura. Suicidarse.- Murmuraba mientras cogía algunas bolsas que llevaba.- La Legión de Reconocimiento es un gasto inútil. Generan muchos gastos para nada.

-¡La Legión de Reconocimiento no es inútil, ellos son los únicos que se atreven a salir fuera de los muros!- Un chico le contesto a Jacke, al parecer había escuchado lo que había dicho. Dirigí la vista simultáneamente de Jacke al chico y de él a Jacke. Mi mirada se detuvo en el, era castaño y de ojos aguamarina.

 _"Yo he visto a este chico antes"_ Me quede mirando al chico hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Y no son unos suicidas.

"Pero... ¿Dónde?"

-¿Te importaría hacerme al favor de no meterte en donde no te llaman?- Volví a mirar al ojiazul.

-¡Jacke!- Le pellizque en el brazo mientras le miraba frunciendo el ceño. Vi como comenzaba a frotarse el brazo, mientras se quejaba.

-Eren... Vámonos.- Una chica de pelo negro apareció detrás de él castaño asustándolo.

 _"Y ella también me suena"_

-(T/n) vámonos también, aun faltan un par de cosas por comprar.- Murmure un "hasta luego" a la pareja antes de seguir a Jacke.

:·:·:·.·:·.::~::.·:·.·:·:·:

Entre por la puerta de atrás siendo seguida por el castaño. No le había dirigido la palabra en todo lo que duro el resto de la compra. Y Jacke había notado que estaba molesta, lo cual le ponía de buen humor al parecer, pues no había parado de reírse de mí.

-Deja eso encima de la encimera y ve a limpiar las mesas.- Asentí y cogí un trapo para hacer lo que me había mandado. Mientras lo hacía vi como Jacke entraba al sótano por la trampilla.

Limpie a fondo cada rincón del bar, no quería que cuando llegaran mi _s héroes_ , vieran el lugar sucio. Y más con los últimos rumores que habían llegado a mis oídos, al parecer había un soldado que adoraba hasta el extremo de la locura la limpieza.

 _"Ellos van a estar aquí, los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento van a estar en el mismo local que yo"_ Escurrí el trapo y volví a darle a la encimera, mesas e incluso las sillas.

-¡Oye, (T/n)! ¿Podrías limp...?- Mire a Jacke que acababa de subir, espere a que dijera algo.- No hace falta que limpies nada más.

-¿Eh?- Mire sucesivamente la escoba que ahora tenías en mis manos y al castaño, que tenía un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara.- Pensé que estaría bien que estuviera muy limpio cuando ellos llegaran.

-Sí, pero creo que ya no se puede limpiar mucho más... Puedo ver mi reflejo en las sillas, (T/n)…- Cogió una silla para sentarse enfrente mío.- ¿Por qué quieres unirte a la Legión?

-Porque... Porque yo vi a esos monstruos entrar al distrito de Shiganshina, vi el titán que era más alto que el muro, vi como ese titán destruía la puerta.- Espere a que Jacke dijera algo, pero solo movía la pierna inquieta.

-(T/n)… Eso y…- No le deje terminar de hablar, si no que termine de decirle las atrocidades que vi cuando el muro callo.

-Vi como otro destruía el Muro María. Las expresiones de terror de las personas que no pudieron subir al barco… Vi como la madre de un chico era devorada… No sé donde esta mi padre, lo más seguro es que los escombros al destruirse la puerta le apastaran.

No dijo nada, solo se levanto y coloco la silla bien.

-Ya veo...- Suspiro y se levanto.- Van a venir pronto. Mejor terminamos de arreglar esto.

El muy asqueroso estaba tratando de evadir el tema.

-Jacke, no quiero que ninguna persona sufra ese tipo de cosas, las personas tienen derecho a poder volar libres. Pero eso no se puede conseguir, si nadie lleva las alas de la libertad en su espalda…

Jacke me miro de reojo. Se había detenido en lo que fuera que tratara de hacer para que no siguiera hablando.

-Si nadie lucha a favor de las alas de la libertad, nunca se podrá alzar el vuelo.- Me levante para ir hacía la puerta del sótano.- espero que entiendas que para mí no son unos suicidas. Para mi ellos son un rayo de esperanza… Voy a bajar a cambiarme. Avísame cuando lleguen.

Lo último que vi antes de bajar fue ver como Jacke asentía y cuando creía que ya no le podía ver, fue golpear una mesa.


	4. Capítulo 4

Di tres golpes en la puerta y espere a que mama abriera.

-Hola.- Dije caminado, hacía la cama.- Mama, no podrás evitar que vea a los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Ella solo suspiro y limpio de la única mesa de la habitación las migas inexistentes.

Desde que el Muro María cayo, ella había estado muy sobreprotectora conmigo, al principio no quería que estuviera cerca de Jacke y si lo estaba, ella andaba pululando alrededor.

Ella ya sabía que a mí, me llamaba la atención la idea de llevar las alas de la libertad en mi espalda desde pequeña. Pero tras la caída, cada vez que ellos salían de los muros, yo estaba allí y cada vez que llegaban también, a pesar de lo malheridos que estuvieran, o la cantidad de cadáveres que llevaran.

Hasta que un día me lo confirmo.

:·:·:·.·:·.::~::.·:·.·:·:·:

Golpee tres veces la puerta y entre sin esperar respuesta.

-¡Mama! Mira tengo dos paquetes de arroz y cinco patatas.- Le dije sonriendo, espere que ella me devolviera del gesto, pero no lo hizo. Solo se cruzo de brazos y me miro hasta que se decidió a hablar.

" _Seguro que me va a echar la bronca por robar… otra vez"_

-Cielo…- Incline la cabeza al no haber continuación.- Veras, hoy ha venido una señora y Jacke no estaba atendiendo el bar y bueno…

Desconecte, cuando comenzaba a darle mil vueltas a lo que iba a decir, significaba dos cosas.

La primera, que me iba a tener "escuchándola" un buen rato, es decir perder el tiempo inútilmente. Y la segunda, que no me iba a gustar.

Volví a conectar cuando ella llego al tema.

-No te unirás a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

" _¡¿E-Eh?!"_

-¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que atine a decir.

-Porque morirás.- Se cruzo de brazos mirándome fijamente.

-No lo hare.- Fruncí el ceño mirándola. Nos quedamos fulminándonos la una a la otra, hasta que vino mi padre calmando el ambiente.

-Venga, venga.- Estaba sonriéndonos a las dos, y coloco sus manos en nuestros hombros.- Si ella de verdad quisiera unirse a la Legión, ¿no crees que lo mejor sería apoyarla?

Sonreí al oír a mi padre apoyándome.

-NO.

-Pero mama…- No pude seguir discutiendo con ella, me mandaron a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta enfadada y me deje caer sobre la cama.

:·:·:·.·:·.::~::.·:·.·:·:·:

Acabe tumbada sobre la cama mirando el techo, hasta que mi madre volvió a hablar.

-Cielo, la semana que viene me iré a ayudar en los campos.

-¿Qué?

-Tendrás que ayudar a Jacke.- Al parecer ella ya lo tenía todo pensado, porque no me estaba dando tiempo a preguntar, ni a protestar.

-… ¿Cuándo volverás?- Al hacer esa pregunta, mi madre torció el gesto.

-No lo sé…- Ella se sentó en la cama y me rodeo con los brazos. Sentí una presión en el pecho.

-Mama… ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada cielo, nada.- Me siguió abrazando hasta que Jacke golpeo la puerta.

-Ya están empezando a llegar.- Oí los pasos de Jacke alejándose, por lo que me puse de pie y le di un beso en la frente a mi madre.

Me puse un delantal y espere a que mi madre de hiciera un uno por atrás.

En cuanto abrí la trampilla del sótano, la voz de Jacke llamándome no se hizo esperar.

-¡(T/n), sirve a la mesa del fondo!- Estaba poniendo en una bandeja cuatro jarras.

-Voy.- Cuando llegue a la mesa. Deje las jarras delante de cada uno. Entre ellos estaba el capitán Smith y el comandante Shadis, junto a dos personas más. Una castaña con el pelo recogido en una coleta, con gafas y un hombre bajito, con el pelo negro.

La castaña agradeció sonriente, mientras que Smith y Shadis simplemente lo murmuraron y el enano, ni siquiera lo hizo. Asentí sonriendo y me retire para ir con Jacke.

No me di cuenta de que seguía sonriendo hasta que Jacke me hablo.

-Parece que alguien está feliz.

-¿Feliz?- El castaño asintió, yo me encogí de hombros.- Supongo, pero míralos, seguramente ellos perdieron a un montón de compañeros en la expedición. Pero ahí ellos están alzando la cabeza ante las perdidas.

-Ahí están tus _héroes_ celebrando las muertes de sus compañeros.- Me dijo con sarcasmo. Le ignore y serví otra mesa.

Pero eso no evito que cuando Jacke pasara por mi lado volviera a murmurar cosas en contra de la Legión.

-Están celebrando que aun conservan su vida. Que han sobrevivido. Que no han muerto.- Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero en cuanto volvió a pasar por mi lado volvió a murmurar.- Celebran que sobrevivieron a una misión suicida.

Le ignore, pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar el querer tirarle una jarra a la cabeza. _"¿Qué mierdas le pasa ahora?"_

Atendí varías mesas hasta que tuve que atender la barra _. "No entiendo porque ahora tiene que decir tantas cosas en contra de ellos... Entiendo que no quiera unirse a sus filas, pero es como si los odiara..."_

Estaba atendiendo a un hombre, cuando la castaña se acerco arrastrando con ella, al capitán y al pelinegro.

-Tres jarras, por favor.- Se coloco las gafas sobre la frente, aun sonriente.

Les serví las jarras y volví a atender la barra. No me di cuenta de que mi mirada estaba fija en el trió hasta que un hombre volvió a preguntarme si le servía.

El más alto, no apartaba la vista del más bajo. Y la chica daba golpes en la espalda a varias personas que pasaban cerca de ella.

Después de hablarles un poco volvía al capitán, que cuando estaba bebiendo le daba algún golpe. Y cuando él le miraba, ella se encogía de hombros y sonreía, si es que se podía sonreír más.

Cuando eso le dejo de parecer entretenerla, paso al más bajo. Que como le ignoraba, paso a molestar a otro. Me fije en el pelinegro. Su mirada estaba fija en la jarra, ni siquiera la había tocado.

Me acerque al trió, la castaña ya se preparaba para hablar, pero lo hice yo antes.

-Disculpe... pero, ¿se encuentra bien?- Cuando le pregunte, levanto la vista hacia mí. Sus ojos parecían de una tonalidad grisácea, pero por la luz no pude verlos bien. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su expresión era dura. Cuando sus pupilas se clavaron en las mías, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Si.- Y no solo su mirada era dura, con su voz, seguramente, el enano podía clavarme las espadas de la Legión.

-Venga Levi, se amable. Encima de que se preocupa por ti.- La chica aprovechándose de su altura miro a Levi por arriba. Seguro que a ella no le intimidaba.

-Tsk... Maldita Cuatro ojos, déjame en paz.- Levi se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Oyeeee~ Leviiii~ No te lo vas a beber, ¿verdad?- La castaña levanto la jarra y la estaba moviendo en el aire, lo que provoco que algunas gotas cayeran al suelo. - ¡Pues mas para mí!

 _"Y yo que me había esmerado tanto en limpiarlo"_

El pelinegro puso mala cara y salió pegando un portazo. Lo que atrajo la atención de Jacke, que ya estaba yendo en mi dirección.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Me pregunto frunciendo el ceño, de seguro. _"seguro que de este día no paso"_

-Nada, que es un enano gruñón.- Mire a la castaña, me había salvado de la ira de Jacke.

-Hanji…

-Venga Erwin, sabes que tengo razón.

-Hanji, déjale.- La chica respondió con un "Sí", mientras bebía de la jarra del pelinegro. Pero otra cosa capto su atención, eludiendo el anterior tema, se centro en mí.

-Discúlpale, el ha tenido un mal día. Soy Hanji Zoe capitana del cuarto escuadrón. ¿Y tú?

-Soy (T/n) (T/a).- En ese momento recordé que no estaba frente a unas personas cualquiera, si no junto a dos capitanes de escuadrón. El pulso se me acelero.

" _Y si… ellos algún día son mis capitanes…"_ Me emocione ante ese pensamiento, si el capitán Smith y Zoe lo fueran… Un capitán responsable… o una capitana algo, demasiado, enérgica.

Me quede divagando en mis pensamientos hasta que me di cuenta de que Zoe me estaba mirando.

Reaccione atendiendo a otro soldado que me llamaba. Pero de alguna forma, mi mente alejo la idea de que estaba frente a unos miembros importantes de la Legión. En vez de eso, desviaba la vista constantemente hacía la puerta, justo por donde ese enano había salido.

" _¿Estará bien?"_ Me comencé a poner nerviosa al tener a varios clientes llamándome a la vez, si a eso le sumo que Jacke me vigilaba y que la capitana Hanji observaba cada uno de mis movimientos, pues al final unos cuantos vasos cayeron al suelo.

:·:·:·.·:·.::~::.·:·.·:·:·:

Me arrastre hasta la cama del dormitorio. Un sonido seco sonó cuando me desplome sobre ella.

Oí a mi madre murmurar cosas que solo ella sabría que decía. Me tumbe tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no pude. Cada vez que dejaba que mis parpados se cerrasen, unos ojos grises, apagados e indescifrables, invadían mi mente.

No me había sacado a ese enano desde que se fue del bar. Volví a cerrar los ojos y al no conseguir apartarlo de mis pensamientos, me dormí pensando en el.


	5. Chapter 5

-Arriba vaga. Necesito que me cubras el puesto hoy.- Oí unos pasos resonar por la habitación, para luego notar una luz que me daba directamente en la cara.

-Mmggr- Gruñí tapándome la cara con la almohada.

-Levanta.

-No.

-Arriba.

-Nu.

-Si.- Note un tirón en el brazo que hizo que me cayera de la cama.- Cinco minutos.

Me senté en el suelo bostezando. Mire la habitación hasta que divise ropa doblada sobre la mesa. La cogí y fui a ducharme.

Abrí la trampilla buscando a Jacke, pero no estaba. Recordé lo que me había dicho mientras me despertaba, _"Así que voy a tener que quedarme aquí hasta que Jacke vuelva..."_

El bar estaba vacío, no tenía nada que hacer. Me apoye en la barra, con mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, leyendo lo que ponía en las diferentes botellas que estaban sobre la barra. Solo me quedaba esperar a que algún cliente entrara.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de una cosa estaba segura, era demasiado. Ahora me arrepentía de no haber detenido a mi madre cuando me despertó para decirme que se iría a dar una vuelta. _"Yo también quiero salir de aquí... Que alguien me saque"_

Acabe tumbada sobre la barra, dando golpecitos a una botella, viendo como las burbujas se despegaban de la pared, subiendo hacía arriba. Suspire y me gire sobre la barra quedando boca arriba. Un ruido llego a mis oídos, un "Tsk"

Me gire para ver la de donde procedía el ruido. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, estaba un chico. Inmediatamente lo reconocí.

 _"Es el chico que estaba con los capitanes Zoe y Smith... Ayer... me dormí pensando en esa mirada grisácea..."_ note como un ligero rubor adornaba mi cara, al darme cuenta lo que pensaba, más aun, al darme cuenta de cómo estaba puesta.

Me puse como una persona _decente_ , mientras limpiaba algunas migas imaginarias de la barra.

-Buenas... ¿Qué desea?- Espere a que me respondiera

-Nada.

-¿Eh?- Vi como miraba con asco las mesas por las que pasaba, a pesar de que Jacke las había limpiado después de que se fueran, el cómo estaban limpiadas no pareció agradar al más bajo.-Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

El enano se tomo su tiempo en responder, caminaba en dirección a la barra, pero sin apartar la mirada de las mesas.

Se apoyo en la barra mientras murmuraba por lo bajo y gracias al silencio del lugar, pude oír lo que dijo.-Tsk... ¿Por qué mierdas tengo que hacer esto?

 _"Hacer... ¿Hacer qué?"_

-Té.- La voz de pelinegro me distrajo de ese pensamiento. Había acabado sentándose en una de las banquetas, frente a mí.

-¿Eh?- El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Seguro que estaba pensando que en otros lugares tendrán un mejor servicio.

-Sí, té negro.

-¡Ah! claro, enseguida.- Puse al agua a calentar mientras pensaba en algo que decir.- Y... ¿Cómo es estar en la Legión?

-No creo que una mocosa quiera saber eso.- Frunció el ceño mirándome mientras ponía la bolsita con el té en el agua. No dije nada más y el tampoco. _"Qué borde, a lo mejor sigue enfadado por lo de ayer..."_

Le deje la taza delante de él, a lo que el respondió murmurando un "gracias". Pero no volvió a hablar hasta que dijo unas palabras despidiéndose y comenzando a ir a la puerta.

-¡Espera!- El chico se giro esperando que siguiera hablando. Otra vez un como comenzaba a sonrojarme. - Tu nombre... No sé cómo te llamas...

Vi en su cara un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño tomándose su tiempo para responder.

-Levi.- Murmuro dándose la vuelta, pero cuando la estaba abriendo, sin girarse volvió a hablar.- Oi mocosa, siento lo de ayer.

-¿Eh?- Vi como Levi se iba, era algo más alto que yo, y también era un gruñón. Un enano malhumorado. Pero ese enano había venido de propio a disculparse.

Volví a la barra por si venía algún cliente, mientras limpiaba la taza que había usado el enano, varías personas comenzaron a entrar.

 _"Creo que podría acostumbrarme a ayudar a Jacke mas a menudo"_ Sonría a cada persona que me llamaba o servía.

Estaba atendiendo a una pareja de ancianos cuando Jacke hizo acto de presencia.

-(T/n), espero que no hayas tenido mucho trabajo.- Negué con la cabeza, Jacke me sonrió mientras una señora le pedía algo de beber.

Al rato llego mi madre, por lo que Jacke me dejo bajar al sótano.

En cuanto llegue me arrastre hasta la única silla de la habitación. Mi madre me miraba sonriente.

-¿Te has cansado mucho hoy?- negué con la cabeza, no estaba cansada, pero tenía unas enormes ganas de sentarme y con que mi culo no se moviera de la silla en mucho tiempo, estaría feliz.

-En realidad no ha venido mucha gente, bueno al principio, luego se ha empezado a llenar.-Apoye mi cabeza sobre la mesa, hasta que Jacke bajo con dos platos de sopa.

Deje que mi madre se sentara en la mesa, yo cogí el plato y me senté en la cama apoyándome en la pared.

Mi madre parecía metida en su propio mundo, hasta que hablo.

-Cielo, llevare los platos e iré a trabajar, deberías ir a dormir.- Asentí mientras me estiraba.

En cuanto ella salió por la puerta, me fui a dormir. Me tape con la manta mientras intente que el sueño me venciera. Cosa que no conseguí, otra vez los ojos grises hacían acto de presencia.

Me senté quedando tapada hasta la cintura, y me estire para coger mi cuaderno, que estaba en un cajón de la mesilla.

Lo abrí por una página cualquiera. Aun seguían la mayoría en blanco, pero en las páginas del final se podían observar tres dibujos. Dos de algunos animales, un par de aves sobre un nido y una ardilla, que está en una rama mirando hacia abajo.

Y en el otro, la hoja esta partida por la mitad, en una de ellas, está el muro con una brecha y una cabeza asomándose, la otra estaba ocupada por el otro titán que destruyo el Muro María. Una forma de escapar del terror de ese día, fue plasmarlo en una hoja de papel y aceptarlo.

Me apoye en la pared y deje que el lapicero de deslizara sobre la hoja. Cuando lo acabe lo mire fijamente, los ojos gises y fríos. El ceño fruncido y su expresión seria.

-Levi…


	6. Chapter 6

-Venga (T/n), volveré dentro de poco.- Abrace a mi madre, ella me correspondió. La semana había pasado muy rápido.

Ella tenía que irse a ayudar en los campos, mientras que yo me tenía que quedar con Jacke. No es que no quisiera estar con Jacke, pero era mi madre. El año pasado prácticamente la perdí, y ahora es ella la que se va.

La acompañe hasta la puerta del bar, me despedí de ella por enésima vez mientras quitaba el cartel que había puesto el castaño "Ahora vuelvo", ese cartel llevaba puesto más de tres horas.

Me di la vuelta para despedir una vez más, a mi madre. La volví a abrazar, ella esta vez me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Tras ese gesto, note como las lagrimas brotaban para terminar rodando por mis mejillas.

-No quiero que te vayas…-Murmure cuando dejo de abrazarme.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo.- Me limpio las lagrimas que, ya pasaba de evitar que salieran. Me dio un beso en la frente, para luego comenzar a irse.

Me quede mirándola hasta que la pedí de vista y entre dentro del bar.

Desde el día en que había venido la Legión, trabajaba todos los días ayudando a Jacke. Limpie las mesas con un trapo hasta que el castaño llego.

-Buenos días.- saludo mientras dejaba una bolsa de papel con las compras.- ¿Ya se ha ido tu madre?

Asentí.

-Creo que algunas personas de las que se llevaron a trabajar en los campos, también van a ir.- Murmuro Jacke colocando bien las mesas y sillas. Pero no le respondí.

" _Pero… si ella va a ir a trabajar en los campos…"_

Cuando las personas que ya eran habituales en el bar, comenzaron a mirarme fijamente. Empecé a romper algunos platos y vasos. Jacke me miraba cada vez que sonaba el ruido de algún vidrio rompiéndose.

-(T/n), ve a descansar. No trabajes hoy.- Una mujer mayor, me cogió del brazo cuando pase por su lado.- Dile a Jacke que te dé el día libre, lo necesitas.

El nombrado se acerco limpiándose las manos con un trapo. Inclino la cabeza mirándome. Y la mujer volvió a hablar.

-Anda, cariño, dale el día libre.- Jacke frunció el ceño, pero en seguida se giro a mí.

-¿Estás bien?- Asentí, pero obviamente el no me creyó.- Pues para estar bien, has roto unos cuantos vasos.

Suspire y me encamine hacía la trampilla.

-Luego te llevare algo para que comas.

Me cambie a una ropa y salí a fuera.

Camine hasta la puerta del distrito, varios miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias estaban apoyados en las paredes y otros estaban sentados sobre unas cajas.

" _Vagos…"_

Cuando me vieron pasar dejaron de hablar entre ellos y se fijaron en mí. Pero yo me fije en otra persona.

Un chico rubio estaba sentado apoyando su espalda en el muro, abrazando un sombrero. Cuando me acerque a él, pude ver como diminutas gotas brillantes caían sobre el sombrero.

-¿Estás bien?- El chico se sorbió la nariz y se limpio las lagrimas.

-Si… Sí, estoy bien.- Cuando alzo la vista pude ver sus ojos. Eran de un color azul cielo, igual al color que se indicaba para las extensas masas de agua, que se encontraba en los libros prohibidos. Lo reconocí, era uno de los tres chicos que estaban también en mi distrito.

Le sonreí y el trato de hacer lo mismo, pero las gotas cristalinas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

-M-Me… Me llamo Armin… Arlert.

\- (T/n) (T/a)… Mi madre… también se ha ido.- El chico se sorprendió, pero luego su cara cambio a una de tristeza, seguramente al principio se sorprendió de que supiera que alguien de su familia se había ido. Pero luego me comprendió.

-Lo siento.- Incline la cabeza y fruncí el ceño.

-Ella ha dicho que volvería pronto.- Me senté en el césped, Armin me imito.

El silencio se hizo presente, supongo que los dos necesitábamos pensar.

-Mi abuelo.- Cuando Armin murmuro eso, me gire para mirarle.- El es el que ha ido… Mis padres murieron al salir fuera de las murallas…

-Lo siento…-El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… Desde entonces me quede con mi abuelo.

Nuevamente ninguno dijo nada hasta que un chico castaño apareció, seguido de una chica con rasgos orientales.

" _Ellos son los de la tienda"_

La chica comenzó a llevarse al castaño, al poco de intercambiar algunas palabras con Armin.

-Hasta luego, (T/n).-Se despidió antes de empezar a correr hacía la pareja. Me levante y grite un "hasta luego" también.

Al entrar al bar, fui hasta la trampilla, estaba cerrada. Tenía un candado. _"¡¿Por qué ahora hay un candado?!"_

Le llame al principio, pero el muy estúpido no me escuchaba.

Acabe gritando su nombre, el muy estúpido estaba coqueteando con una chica en la barra. Y a pesar de que todo el mundo en el bar se había enterado de que le llamaba, el no.

-¡¿Estás sordo o qué?!- Pregunte frunciendo el ceño en cuanto alcance la barra.

La chica se estaba riendo absolutamente de todo lo que Jacke decía. Imbéciles. Los dos, uno porque lo parece y la otra porque su cerebro no da para más.

-¡(T/n)! ¿Qué pasa?- En su voz había un tono que no supe identificar. Pero el que me producía nauseas, eso sí lo supe identificar.

-La llave.- Levanto una ceja.- Que. Me. Des. La. Maldita. Llave… ¡Quiero bajar a mi habitación!

Jacke frunció el ceño. Al parecer que le hablara así delante de su _amiga_ no le gusto.

-¡Ah! Claro.- Me dio la dichosa llave y pude bajar a mi habitación.

Me tumbe boca abajo en la cama y me dormí.

Soñé que estábamos los tres; mama, papa y yo. Estábamos en el jardín de nuestra casa, mientras mama regaba unas flores, papa me perseguía en un círculo. Risas. Los tres nos reíamos.

De un momento a otro todo se quedo negro y me encontré corriendo hacia un punto de luz, que cada vez que me acercaba se volvía más lejano.

Cuando lo encontré, solo había una casa destruida. Un hombre lloraba sobre los escombros, me acerque hasta el, pero al tocarle la imagen volvió a cambiar.

Ahora estaba en el bar; Jacke estaba atendiendo a una pareja, y mi madre estaba sentada en una silla mirándonos sonriente.

Quise tocarla, pero mi mano la atravesó. En su cara se formo una expresión de dolor y rompió a llorar.

-¡Mama!- Trate de abrazarla y caí sobre ella, traspasándola de nuevo. De repente, todo se volvió blanco, pero un símbolo que conocía a la perfección, estaba delante de mí.

Una persona estaba de espaldas a mí, no sería mucho más alto que yo. Pero aun así, sin llegar a verle la cara, resultaba imponente. Con las alas de la libertad bordas en la capa verde.

Me di la vuelta, allí estaba; mi madre. Me estaba llamando y me indicaba que fuera con ella. Pero yo me gire hacia el soldado de la Legión. Alague mi mano para agarrarle la capa y al hacerlo, mi madre desapareció, como rompiéndose en múltiples cristales que ascendían hacia arriba.

Volví mi vista al soldado, encontrándome con los ojos grises de Levi, tenía el ceño fruncido. Pero en su mirada no parecía haber enfado alguno, solo preocupación. Se acerco a mí y luego sentí unos brazos que me envolvían.

Oí un susurro «Todo estará bien» y entonces lo que no había podido hacer despierta, lo hice en ese sueño.

Un gemido salió de mi garganta a la par que un montón de lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Tras eso vinieron los hipidos, y algunos gritos de angustia.

Seguí llorando, gritando, y maldiciendo.

-Por qué tiene que ser así… Por qué primero papa y ahora mama…

«No quiero estar sola»

Una voz resonó por todo el lugar.

«Me da miedo… La soledad»

Me agarre a Levi y el hizo lo mismo, el agarre se hacía más fuerte conforme las voces subían de volumen.

« ¿De qué tienes miedo?... Si ya estás sola»

-¡No estoy sola!

«Lo estas, no tienes a nadie, ¿quién va a querer estar contigo?» Conforme la voz sonaba más fuerte, el abrazo de Levi se aflojaba.

-¡JACKE!- Grite antes de que todo volviera a tomar color.

-Tranquila, (T/n)… Solo ha sido una pesadilla.- Jacke se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sin pensarlo me abalance sobre él, le rodee con los brazos, el hizo lo mismo.- Trata de dormir, no me iré de aquí…

Asentí mientras Jacke se tumbaba a mi lado. Cerré los ojos, para luego sentir los brazos de Jacke rodeándome.

-No llores…- Fue lo último que oí antes de volver a dormirme y lo último que sentí fue como una mano me limpiaba una lagrima que rodaba por mi mejilla.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando me desperté trate de moverme, pero no pude. Me gire a ver cuál era la razón, era Jacke, que me estaba sujetando. Que mono está durmiendo, que pena que tenga que despertarle para levantarme. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-¡JACKEEE!- El muy asqueroso se giro ignorándome.- Tres… Dos…

-Mmgh…- Entre abrió un ojo, pero al verme lo volvió a cerrar.

-Dos y medio… Por tu bien que no llegue a uno.- " _Sueno como mi madre…"_ Coloque los brazos en su espalda.

" _Él lo se lo ha buscado"_

-¡UNOO!- Le empuje tirándolo al suelo y para rematar la tarea, al bajarme de la cama, pase por encima de el.- Hay que abrir.

El bufo por lo bajo. Por lo que le pise la espalda.

-Levanta.

-Voy... Voy.- En cuanto quite mi pie de encima de él, se levanto.-Pesas.

-¡Cállate!- Le empuje fuera de la habitación, para vestirme y ponerme el delantal.

Subí por la trampilla, Jacke ya estaba allí.

-Que rápido.

-Lo que pasa es que tu eres una lenta.- Se burlo sacándome la lengua, le imite mientras colocaba algunas sillas en su sitio.

-Te toca a ti ir a comprar.- Sonreí con satisfacción, al oírle quejarse.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, me desplome sobre una silla. Pero al poco el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me indico que no era el momento de vaguear.

Me puse detrás de la barra y un grupo de unas seis personas entraron. No les preste mucha atención hasta que una voz conocida me llamo.

-¡(T/n)!- Hanji se sentó junta a los demás del grupo en una mesa cercana a la barra.- Sírvenos por fa.

Llene las jarras, al dejarlas en la mesa vi a quienes acompañaban a la capitana Hanji. Una chica castaña, de ojos ambarinos y poco más alta que yo.

Otro con el pelo rubio oscuro, algo cortó por los lados y por atrás. Sus ojos eran también de color avellana.

Otro chico un poco más morenos que los otros dos, llevaba el pelo corto y un mechón levantado por atrás. Tenía los ojos marrones.

Un rubio con la coleta recogida en una coleta, y sus ojos eran marrones. Miraba a los dos primeros que al parecer estaba discutiendo

El ultimo estaba sentado al lado de Hanji, le decía cosas a las que ella ni siquiera les prestaba atención. Era alto, castaño y de ojos marrones.

-Oye (T/n), ¿Y el castaño?- Pregunto Hanji mientras pasaba su vista por el bar.

-Ha salido.

-Oh, entonces siéntate con nosotros anda.- Pego un tirón de mi brazo y me sentó en una silla.-Oye, ¿el enano vino al final?

Asentí con la cabeza y vi como se agrandaban los ojos de la chica. Por un momento pensé que se lanzaría sobre mí para acribillarme con preguntas. Por lo que cerré los ojos esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Pero no llego, en vez de eso, fue el sonido de unas sillas arrastrándose.

Abrí los ojos para ver, todas las personas menos Hanji estaban levantadas y otra estaba en la puerta. Inmediatamente lo reconocí e inmediatamente, el pulso se me acelero y me puse de pie.

\- Discúlpenos, pero Zoe quiso que fuéramos con ella aquí.- La castaña fue la primera en hablar mientras daba un paso al frente. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaban haciendo el saludo de la Legión.

Levi frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacía la mesa. Cuando llego, dejaron de hacer el saludo y se sentaron en las sillas.

-Oi, cuatro ojos. No deberías molestar a la gente con tus estupideces.- Se cruzo de brazos y me dirigió durante una milésima de segundo la vista.

-Eeeeeh, pero si yo no estaba molestando a nadie, solo estaba hablando con (T/n).- Hanji hizo un puchero y un ademan de seguir protestando pero una da las personas comenzó a hablarle.

Con el jaleo que estaba montando la castaña de gafas, no me entere de que habían entrado clientes hasta que una mujer mayor se acerco a mí y me toco el hombro.

\- ¿Cómo estas, cielo?- Vi como las arruguitas de su cara se estiraban cuando ella sonrió.- Siento lo de tu madre.

-¿Eh?...- Incline la cabeza, y ella pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-¡Oh!... ¿no te lo ha dicho Jacke?- La anciana se llevo una mano al pecho.- En que está pensando ese chico…

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme?- Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Ah, no! Si el chico tiene algo que decirte, que te lo diga el.- Me gire recoger las jarras de los miembros de la Legión, la mayoría tenían unas expresiones tristes mezcladas con algo de… ¿Frustración?

La abuela se sentó junto a su marido y les serví un café y un té. Volví a la mesa donde estaba Hanji, ya que no paraba de hacerme señas para que fuera.

-Oye… (T/n), a qué se refieren con eso de tu madre.- Hanji hizo un ademan de susurrarme eso, pero todos los de la mesa la oyeron.

-Mi madre, que ayer se tuvo que ir a ayudar en los campos.- Me encogí de hombros.- No sé porque todo el mundo me pregunta si estoy bien y sienten lo de ella, solo vamos a estar separadas unos meses como mucho.

El gesto de la mayor se torció, y a los minutos prácticamente, ordeno a los demás que se fueran, al igual que ella.

" _¿Qué le pasa a esta ahora?"_

Dejaron las monedas en la mesa y salieron por la puerta, el único que iba más o menos despacio fue Levi. Que al llegar a la puerta se giro a mirarme antes de salir por ella.

-Qué raro…- Mamure antes de ponerme con los clientes.

Al poco rato llego Jacke con unas cuantas bolsas de papel.

-¡(T/n), ayúdame!- Cogí dos bolsas de las que llevaba y empecé colocar las botellas y tarros en su lugar correspondiente.

-Oye Jacke, ¿no hay algo que tengas que contarme?- El castaño se encogió de hombros y siguió colocando las cosas.

-Voy a guardar esto en mi habitación, ahora subo.- No me dio tiempo a responder, el ya había bajado.

Pase el resto del día atendiendo a clientes, clientes que absolutamente todos, me miraban con la misma expresión. De pena. Alguno me decía que todo iba a estar bien o que tenía que ser fuerte. Yo simplemente les sonreía.

Cuando por fin fui libre, puse la sopa que había sobrado del bar a calentar y baje a mi habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, espere encontrarme a mi madre sentada, en la cama mirándome con una sonrisa. Pero ella no estaba.

Camine hasta la cama donde me tumbe un rato hasta que recordé la sopa. Por lo que fui a buscarla. Al subir, vi a Jacke sentado en una silla, las luces estaban apagadas y el tenía algo en sus manos, un papel. No era un sobre.

Di un paso, pero al estar todo oscuro, golpee una botella que estaba en el suelo.

-Tú no vales para espía, pequeña.- Me sorprendí al oír cómo me había llamado Jacke e ignore su comentario.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte sirviendo la sopa en un plato.

-Nada, solo estaba limpiando el bar, y al apagar la vela para ir a bajar me ha apetecido sentarme.- Fruncí el ceño a su respuesta.

-¿Y ese sobre?- El castaño se levanto y fue hacía la trampilla.

-Solo es una carta que me mandado mi padre.- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por qu…?

-Me voy a dormir y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, cena y mañana frega el plato, no hace falta que vuelvas a subir.- Fruncí el ceño cuando Jacke no me dejo terminar la frase y fui a replicarle pero el bajo por la trampilla rápidamente.

Termine de servir la sopa y baje por la trampilla haciendo equilibrios para qué no se cayera.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y una vez más me invadi9o la soledad, encendí una vela que dejaba siempre al lado del marco de la puerta. Pase mi vista por la habitación buscando algo que me recordara a mi madre.

Pero no había nada, ni siquiera el marco que tenía sobre la mesa donde estábamos los tres.

" _Supongo que se lo habrá llevado mama…"_

Seguí mirando por la habitación, buscando cualquier rastro de ella, pero ni siquiera estaba su ropa. Fui hasta la mesa donde deje el plato, al notar algo sobre la mesa.

Un sobre.

Al abrirlo, vi como la caligrafía de mi madre adornaba la hoja de papel, amarillenta por la humedad. Respire hondo antes de comenzar a leerla.


	8. Chapter 8

Había algunas partes con unos ligeros borrones sobre las letras, dificultaban un poco la lectura pero se leía bien.

_(T/n):_

 _Cielo, si estás leyendo esta carta quiere decir que estoy muerta. Que Jacke te la ha dado y que la misión ha fracasado._

 _Pero aun no sé, si él te lo ha contado. Por muy doloroso que sea, deber saber que a algunos de los refugiados del muro María nos enviaron a una misión para recuperarlo. Pero en realidad es debida a la falta de alimentos. Espero que con nuestro sacrificio puedas comer algo más que un trozo de pan al día sin tener la necesidad de robar._

 _(T/n), quiero que sepas que te quiero. No es la primera vez que te lo digo, pero por desgracia, será la última vez que te lo diga. (T/n), lo que voy a decirte ahora, es muy importante._

 _Quiero que cumplas tu sueño, aun si es alguno en el que puedas morir. Si pones tu corazón en ello, se que sobrevivirás._

 _Ellos no son mala gente, te ayudaran a sobrevivir. (T/n), únete a la Legión de Reconocimiento._

 _Siempre te he dicho que no lo hicieras, pero sé que ahora no lo podre evitar. Pero si podre apoyarte._

 _Estaré siempre a tu lado cielo._

 _Te quiero, (T/n)._

 _Espero que vueles libre, con las alas en tu espalda, aleteando para ayudarte a sobrepasar el muro._

Apenas termine de leer la carta, ya tenía las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar que salieran mas lágrimas, limpie las que se escurrieron hasta mi barbilla y las de mis mejillas.

" _Mama ..."_

Lo único que podía pensar era en que mi madre ya no estaría más a mi lado. Ella no era una soldado, ni siquiera sabía cómo coger un cuchillo en caso de tener que apuñalar a alguien, como iba a saber ella como tener que cortar la nuca a un titán.

¿Por qué el rey había hecho algo como eso, que necesidad tenía de mandar a la muerte a un montón de personas? Si él vive cómodamente y sin preocuparse por los demás. ¿Por qué no puede el quitarse de comer para alimentar a su pueblo?

Sin darme cuenta, había comenzado a llorar con más intensidad. Agarre la carta en mis manos y salí de mi habitación. Para luego salir fuera del bar.

Camine por el distrito de Trost, arrugue la carta de tanto apretarla, pase de limpiar mis lágrimas. Deje de tratar de evitar que varios gemidos salieran de mi garganta. Camine nuevamente hasta el muro, en concreto hacía la puerta.

Cuando la alcance, le di una patada acompañada por un grito. Solo una puerta y un muro, me separaban de ella. Me separaban posiblemente de su cadáver.

Volví a golpear la puerta, seguí así hasta que me canse y me senté en el camino de tierra apoyándome en la madera. Me abrace a mis piernas y apoye mi cara en las rodillas. Ignorando como mi mano se volvía a humedecer.

-Mama… ¿por qué te has ido?... ¿Qué hare ahora…?

Levante la vista hacia el cielo, estaba adornado de un azul oscuro adornado con un montón de puntos brillantes. Me arrastre hasta una zona de césped donde me tumbe a mirar las estrellas.

-Mama, ¿Por qué me has dejado sola?

Cerré los ojos cuando nuevamente sentí que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Al abrirlos, unos pequeños bichos brillantes danzaban alrededor mío. Me senté mientras veía como se movían.

Levante la mano tratando de coger una, pero al acercarla, se apartaron y siguieron revoloteando alrededor de mi.

Deje caer mi mano sobre la hierba, que al sentirla comencé inconscientemente a arrancarla. Levante una poca y al soltarla el aire se la llevo.

Volví a tumbarme sobre la hierba.

" _Ojala pudieras ver el cielo justo como lo estoy viendo yo ahora"_

Vi como uno de esos bichitos se ponía sobre mi mano. La levante con cuidado para no espántalo pero al sentir el movimiento de mi mano, alzo el vuelo hacia los demás.

" _Ojala pudieras estar conmigo ahora… Mama…"_

Nuevamente comencé a llorar, llore hasta que la garganta y la cabeza comenzaron a dolerme. Dirigí mi vista nuevamente al cielo, cuando recordé algo que me había dicho m padre cuando era pequeña.

Estaba sentada sobre su regazo en el jardín, era de noche y mama estaba sentada a mi lado tratando inútilmente de que me tapara con una manta que había ido a buscar de propio.

Al final ella acabo desistiendo en su intento, por lo que mi padre la cogió y la extendió sobre los tres, quedando yo en medio.

-Cielo, ¿sabes qué son esos puntitos en el cielo?- Me gire al oír a mi padre y negué con la cabeza.- Son estrellas. Y a pesar de que algunas se ven tan cerca de nosotros en realidad pueden estar muy muy lejos.

-¿Cómo de lejos?- Pregunte mientras me hacía un ovillo entre mis padres.

\- Tan lejos como si tuvieras que salir fuera de los muros, y seguir en recto hasta alcanzar de nuevo la muralla.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué significa eso?- Me gire a ver a mi padre, el estaba sonriendo, por lo que me gire a ver a mi madre, y ella estaba sonriendo también.- ¡Papaa!

Cuando comencé a agitarle el rápidamente me distrajo con otra cosa.

-Mira (T/n), mira a ver si en el cielo puedes ver alguna estrella que se caiga.- Automáticamente mi atención se centro en ello, hasta que me aburrí.

-Papa, no se caen.- Infle los mofletes por no haber visto ninguna, y justo en ese momento, una cayo, los tres la vimos, y fue entonces cuando mi madre dijo que pidiera un deseo la próxima vez que viera una.

Volví mi atención al cielo, esperando por mi deseo y nuevamente me aburrí.

-Mamaaa.- Lloriquee, hasta que mi madre volvió a hablar.

-Deseo que estemos los tres juntos…- Papa y yo nos giramos a mirarla.

-¿Para siempre?- Pregunte sonriendo, y ella asintió.

No vi ninguna mas pasar, solo la primera ya que la otra me la perdí.

Suspire cuando note como otra lágrima caía por mi mejilla. Tras recordar eso, muchas lágrimas silenciosas siguieron rodando, pero yo estaba concentrada en pedir mi deseo.

Cuando vi como una por fin caía, lo hice.

\- No quiero estar sola.

Reí ante tal estupidez. Pues solo era una tontería que se había inventado mi padre una noche que se aburría. Pero realmente ese era mi deseo.

Oí unos pasos detrás de mí. Ni siquiera me gire para ver quién podía ser, supuse que sería Jacke buscándome. Que equivocada estaba.

-Oi mocosa, ¿se puede saber que mierdas haces aquí?- Fui a abrir la boca para contestar pero él fue más rápido.- ¿Qué clase de problema tienes?

-¿Eh?... ¿Yo?- No supe que decir al ver a Levi, estaba de pie mirándome fijamente, tenía el ceño fruncido y algunos mechones del flequillo, tapaban un poco de su visión al mirarme desde arriba.

-No, yo.-Bufo con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Vas a responder o no

-Yo solo necesitaba que me diera el aire, nada más.- me senté abrazando mis piernas

-Oi…- Me gire a verle, se le había acentuado el ceño fruncido.- Nada.

Levante una ceja mirándole fijamente.

-¿Nada?- Volví mi vista a la hierba

-Las mocosas estúpidas no deberían estar afuera, se resfrían.- Fui a mirarle a la cara cuando algo tapo mi visión. Cuando conseguí ver que era, pude distinguir el emblema con las alas bordadas.

\- Las alas…- Murmure sin apartar la vista de la capa.

-Póntela mocosa.- Levi la coloco sobre mi espalda y se sentó a mi lado.

-Levi, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte mientras tocaba las costuras de la capa.

-No podía dormir.

-Que frio.- Murmure mas para mí que para él antes de tumbarme nuevamente sobre la hierba.

-Al menos yo no hablo sola.- Se tumbo también sobre la hierba recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-No hablo sola.- Fruncí el ceño, pero no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa adornara mi cara.

-¿Entonces?-levanto una ceja mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Pedía un deseo.- Murmure sintiéndome como una tonta. Acabe teniendo una sonrisa amarga en mi cara.- Que estúpido…

-Yo creo que tu deseo se ha cumplido.- Me gire a mirarle, su mirada estaba puesta en el cielo. Le imite mientras me tapa más con la capa.- Oye mocosa, ¿se puede saber por qué necesitabas que te diera el aire?

-Ah… bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes… P-Pero hoy comenzaba la misión de recuperación del muro María…- Bajaba la voz con cada palabra que decía, de hecho no estaba segura de Levi llego a oír lo último que decía.

-Entiendo…- Cuando dijo eso me gire hacia él con los ojos abiertos, estaba sorprendida.

-¿Entiendes?- El pelinegro asintió.

-Perder a alguien nunca es sencillo…

No dijo nada mas, era como si supiera que no quería hablar del tema, pero que a la vez necesitaba hacerlo. Pero no podía, dolía demasiado.

-Gracias…- No sé si me oyó o es que simplemente no me quiso responder. Pero el tenia razón, si se cumplió mi deseo. No estaba sola, y de seguro ahora mama estaría riéndose de mí, por ser tan llorica.

" _Mama, tenias razón las estrellas si cumplen deseos… te quiero mama…"_

:·:·:·.·:·.::~::.·:·.·:·:·:

A la mañana siguiente, Jacke me despertó con una taza con una poca cantidad de leche caliente. Seguramente para disculparse por no haberme dicho lo de mi madre y por haber dejado la carta así sin más.

-(T/n)… veras yo siento no haberte dicho lo de t…

-No importa, ¿De verdad?- Sonreí al castaño.- Duele, pero sé que tengo que ser fuerte. Ya que aspiro a vengarme por lo que esos monstruos le hicieron, por ello seguiré luchando por mi sueño de unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-(T/n)…

La mañana paso tranquila, cuando alguna persona me miraba con cara de compasión, yo les sonreía.

Entre los murmullos de los clientes me entere, de que los miembros de la Legión estaban en el interior del muro Rose, en el cuartel.

" _Entonces que hacia Levi aquí ayer…"_

Una señora me llamo apartándome del grupo de señores que estaban hablando de ellos. Para el final día me dolían todos los huesos y solo quería tumbarme sobre mi cama a dormir.

Y cuando ya lo estaba logrando, Jacke vino a molestar.

-(T/n)

-¿Qué quieres?- Bufe sentándome en la cama mientras me frotaba un ojo.

-Es que… hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte…

-Estoy bien.

-Aparte de eso…- Jacke se sentó a mi lado.- Era sobre un chico. Por la noche, antes de que te dejara la nota en tu cama, en el bar. Un chico llamo y pregunto por ti.

Levante una ceja esperando a que continuara hablando.

-Le dije que estabas en tu habitación y al poco subiste a por la sopa…- El castaño se froto las manos e hizo crujir sus pulgares, un gesto que estaba comenzando a hacer cuando se ponía nervioso.- Mas tarde cuando saliste del bar, cuando me di cuenta de que había pasado mucho rato y no habías vuelto, pues salí a buscarte.

-Pero yo no te vi.- Me senté abrazando mis piernas.

-Ya, veras. Me encontré con el mismo chico que había preguntado por ti. En cuanto le dije que habías salido, el se fue… supongo que a buscarte.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer el algo como eso?- Pregunte en voz alta sin querer.

-No lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.- Jacke frunció el ceño.

-Pues no lo sé… Y ahora si me dejas irme a dormir, lo haré con gusto…-Me levante sacando a Jacke fuera de mi habitación.-Por fiiin, mi cama…

Cerré los ojos sin darme cuenta de que una vez más, estaba sonriendo. Y una vez más, por Levi.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Año 847]**

-Oye (T/n), ¿estás nerviosa?- Me pregunto Jacke mientras colocaba un cartel de "cerrado" en la puerta del bar.

-Nop.- Conteste sonriente.- ¿Tu?

-No, ¿Por qué deberías estarlo?- Simplemente ensanche mi sonrisa. De alguna manera, mi nombre estaba escrito en la lista del cuerpo de reclutas. Pero como consecuencia de mi acto suicida, el nombre de Jacke, también estaba.

Jacke tuvo que discutir muchísimo con su padre, para que le dejara unirse. Muchas veces le dije que no hacía falta que él se uniera conmigo, pero siempre me respondía lo mismo. _« (T/n)… esto, no es algo que solo haga por ti…»_

No comprendía el por qué me decía eso, al principio solo era una simple frase más.

Cuando una carreta vino a buscarnos, sentí como mi pulso aumentaba y encima durante todo el viaje, mis nervios iban a peor. Mire mis manos, tenían un ligero temblor. Sonreí para mí misma.

" _En tres años estaré en la Legión"_

-(T/n), tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.- Jacke sujeto una de mis manos, al parecer el también había notado mi temblor. Le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto.

-Lo sé.- Murmure sin dejar de sonreí í mi vista hacia la ventana, estábamos rodeados por campo, seguramente estaríamos muy lejos.

En cuanto llegamos nos ordenaron que nos pusiéramos en formación y el instructor comenzó a pasearse entre los reclutas.

-¡Oye, Tú!- Se detuvo delante de un chico rubio.

-¡Si, señor!- Automáticamente el chico hizo el saludo.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres?!- Volví a ponerme nerviosa, ¿Por qué tenía que intimidar así?

\- ¡Soy Armin Arlert! ¡Del distrito Shiganshina, señor!

" _¿Armin...?"_

Me incline hacia delante tratando de ver quién era, pero Jacke me puso en mi sitio y me miro levantado una ceja. Para mover sus labios y vocalizar sin emitir sonido alguno.

-*¿Qué haces?*- Simplemente me encogí de hombros y escuche al instructor gritar otra vez.

-¡Ya veo! Buen nombre para un retrasado mental, ¿Tus padres te llamaron así?- Fruncí el ceño, tampoco era para meterse con las personas. Y a pesar de todo Armin respondió.

-¡Me lo puso mi abuelo, señor!

Sin duda, el instructor disfrutaba de ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¡Arlert! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¡Estoy aquí para contribuir a la victoria de la humanidad, señor!- Pero el instructor no paso esa oportunidad y continuo burlándose de él.

-Eso es esplendido. Al menos podrás servir de cebo para los titanes.- Le cogió de la cabeza y le giro hacia atrás.- ¡Fila tres, media vuelta!

El instructor siguió torturando psicológicamente a los reclutas, por lo que me dedique a mirar al resto de cadetes que estaban frente de mí. Cuando el instructor pasó por delante de mí, me miro por unos segundos, pero no se dirigió a mí, sino a Jacke.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Jacke Wood, de Trost, señor.- Vi como hizo el saludo y me dirigió una mirada de reojo, nervioso.

-Wood... ¿Eh?- Agarro la mano de Jacke, y con su propio puño, le golpeo en el pecho.- ¿Es qué acaso tu casita en tu distrito no era suficiente?... ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

-Yo he venido para poder proteger a una persona.- Vi como el castaño fruncía el ceño mirando al instructor.

-No creo que una rata como tú llegara a proteger nada.- Jacke fue a protestar, pero negando con la cabeza le indique que se callara.- ¡Fila cuatro, media vuelta!

El siguiente fue Jean Kirstein, de Trost. El quería unirse a la Policía militar. _"Seguramente quiera vivir cómodamente y de forma despreocupada en el interior."_ El instructor le pego un cabezazo y comenzó su martirio.

Paso a otra persona, Marco Bodt de Jinae, del interior del muro Rose. Por lo menos sus intenciones eran más nobles que las del anterior, también quería entrar a la Policía militar, pero para servir al rey. A quien el instructor también le avergonzó.

Connie Springer, de la aldea de Ragako al sur del muro Rose. Hizo el saludo con su mano izquierda, en el lado derecho. El instructor le cogió de la cabeza y lo levanto del suelo, mientras le gritaba por haber hecho mal el saludo.

Pero su atención se centro en otro blanco fácil.

Una chica que estaba comiendo una patata, le costó enterarse de que le hablaba a ella y más aun de que se suponía que estaba haciendo. Le dio media patata al instructor...

Sasha Braus, del sector sur del muro Rose de la villa de Dauper. Y qué bueno había hecho ese numerito... Porque, bueno... porque era un poco tonta. El instructor la mando correr hasta que no pudiera más.

Cuando no pudimos retirar fui con Jacke hasta un grupo de chicos que estaban en un porche. Pero antes de llegar le pregunte.

-Jacke... ¿Realmente para que te has unido a la Legión?- El castaño suspiro, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegamos con los demás, estaban hablando de la chica patata.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva corriendo?- Pregunte viendo como daba otra vuelta al campo.

-Ya lleva cinco horas. Es increíble...- Me contesto un chico de ojos aguamarina. _"Esos ojos"_ -Pero fue más graciosa la cara que puso cuando se entero que se iba a quedar sin cenar.

Al parecer la villa de donde era Sasha aun se dedicaba a la caza. Estuve viéndola correr hasta que le preguntaron al chico de ojos aguamarina de donde era.

-Soy del mismo lugar que este chico, de Shiganshina.-Le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio, Armin.- Enviaron a los refugiados a trabajar en los campos, hasta que pudimos entrar al cuerpo de reclutas.

-¿Y tú?- Marco se giro a mí.

-También soy de Shiganshina, pero yo me quede con Jacke.- Sonreí mirando de reojo al nombrado.

Connie tuvo que ser el primero en hacer la fatídica pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿vosotros tres estabais allí aquel día?- fruncí el ceño y me removí incomoda, cosa que Jacke noto. A pesar de que estaba segura de que la gente preguntaría por lo sucedido, no conseguía quitarme una sensación de ardor que me dejaba el tema.- ¡¿Lo habéis visto?! ¿Al titán colosal?

Eren respondió por los otros dos.

-(T/n)...- Jacke noto mi incomodidad y me puso las manos sobre mis hombros.

-Siento lo que ha dicho.- El chico de pecas se disculpo por el más bajo

-No importa.

-Disculpa por la pregunta, ¿pero tu madre... el año pasado...?- No deje terminar a Armin responder ya que puse mis manos sobre sus hombros.

-¡¿Armin Arlert?!

-¡Sí!... ¿Eres la chica que estaba delante de la muralla?

-Si... siento lo de tu abuelo.- El rubio asintió.

-Yo siento lo de tu madre.- Se formo un pequeño silencio incomodo, hasta que Eren habló.

\- ¡Tu eres la chica de la tienda!- Algunos engranajes comenzaron a girar en mi cabeza, hasta que se dirigió a Jacke.- Y tu eres el chico que odia la Legión... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Ya lo dije cuando el instructor me pregunto.- Jacke frunció el ceño y encaro a Eren, al ser un poco más alto, parecía que le podría intimidar. Pero al parecer Eren no se amedranta con cosas así.

-Tú eras el que decía que eran unos suicidas.- Eren dio un paso hacía Jacke.

-A ti no te importa lo que haga o no haga.- Le di un golpe en el brazo y el aprovecho mi movimiento para agarrarme y arrastrarme hasta cualquier otro sitio.

-¿Jacke?- Me detuve en seco y el soltó mi brazo. Suspiro y hablo.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar, necesitas comer si quieres crecer.- Revolvió mi pelo mientras yo le maldecía.

Me senté con mi plato de sopa, con Jacke a mi lado. Estaba murmurando cosas en contra de Eren, al que ya le estaban haciendo preguntas de nuevo.

-Jacke déjale anda.

-Es que es estúpido, solo está llamando la atención. Tú también viste al titán colosal y no vas diciéndolo por ahí.

Suspire, tratando de ignorar a Jacke y me concentre en mi sopa, pero una pregunta de algún recluta capto mi atención.

"¿Cómo son los titanes normales?"

-Idiotas, para que se unen al cuerpo de reclutas, si ni siquiera saben cómo es un titán.

A mi mente vino un recuerdo de hace dos años, a la madre siendo devorada por ese titán de sonrisa macabra. Para luego toparme con la murada aguamarina de su hijo... El niño.

Mierda.

Era Eren.

Automáticamente me levante para verle. Tenía una mano sobre su boca.

-Eren...- Jacke me miro levantando una ceja al oírme murmurar su nombre.

Por lo menos Marco salió en su defensa, es normal. _"Yo también tengo cosas que preferiría olvidar, Eren yo también vi como devoraban a tu madre..."_

Pero me volví a sentar al oír a Eren alardear de nuevo; primero, que los titanes no eran gran cosa y segundo, que con aprender a usar el equipo tridimensional, sería pan comido matarlos. Y que él los exterminaría de este mundo.

-No basta con saber usar el equipo. Los miembros de la Legión saben utilizarlo y míralos, muchos de ellos mueren cada vez que salen fuera de los muros.- Jacke me miro sorprendido, seguramente porque nunca imagino que yo admitiera algo sí de los miembros de la Legión.

Tal vez me quisiera unir a sus filas, pero eso no significaba que no fuera consciente de la realidad.

Otra persona se metía en el monologo de Eren. Al parecer no se creía que se quisiera unir a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Supongo que como la mayoría de los reclutas, que aspiran a la Policía militar.

Pero era Jean el que quería vivir cómodamente en el interior mientras, varías personas se juegan la vida en el exterior. Que era más honesto que una persona que quiere dar aires de grandeza a una persona que en realidad esta aterrada.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso y los dos se iban a encarar en una discusión.

-Eso le pasa por imbécil.

-¡Jacke!- El se encogió de hombros.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-Jacke, yo sigo queriendo unirme a la Legión.- Murmure mientras cogía mi plato vació

-Lo sé, boba. Pero tú no vas hablando de mas por ahí.- Me saco la lengua y me imito.

Mientras dejaba los platos, vi como una chica se guarda un trozo de pan entre la ropa, entonces me acorde de la chica patata.

-¡Agua!- Me gire para volví al castaño, que me estaba mirando raro.- Una botella, rápido.

Cuando me la trajo, la llene y salí corriendo, justo para ver a la chica patata caer al suelo y a la rubia acercarse a ella.

Como un animal sediento de sangre, Sasha salto sobre ella, quitándole el pan. Me acerque a las dos y le paso la botella con agua.

-Ten, necesitaras beber algo.- La castaña salto sobre nosotras dos, pero no llegue a entender que era lo que decía. Cuando se canso de decir tonterías, se dejo caer sobre mis piernas.

-Vosotras dos tenéis que ser una diosa y un ángel.- La oí murmurar antes de que se acomodara aun mas, entre mis piernas escondiendo su cara.

Me removí algo incomoda y al levantar la vista, el desgraciado de Jacke estaba mirando desde la puerta del comedor riéndose de mí.

Volví mi vista a la chica patata, al principio pensé que estaba descansando, pero la muy estúpida solo se lo estaba comiendo más rápido.

Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza, pero al poco me puse en alerta, oí unos pasos acercándose y al poco, la voz de a quién pertenecía. Estaba preguntando: el que hacíamos ahí.

Era una chica de pelo negro con pecas en la cara. Al parecer se había enfadado porque también vio a la rubia esconder un trozo de pan. Vi como Jacke se acercaba.

-(T/n).- La pelinegra parecía algo molesta, por lo que agradecí que Jacke me sacara de ahí, pero me sentí mal por haber dejado a la chica sola con ella.- ¿Qué quería esa chica?

-No se.- Me encogí de hombros.- Pero espero que no le haga nada a Sasha ni a la otra chica.

Me puso una mano sobre mi cabeza antes de empujarme hasta los dormitorios.

Hasta mañana, _ángel_.- Fruncí el ceño, ante su tono de burla. Pero decidí que lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

Cuando entre, la mayoría de las chicas estaban durmiendo menos dos, una con el pelo algo corto que se lo estaba cepillando y otra de color castaño claro. Estaban hablando sobre una de las literas.

-Hola.- Las dos chicas se volvieron a mí.- Soy Mina Carolina.

\- (T/n) (T/a)

\- Yo soy Hannah Diamant.

-¿De dónde eres?- Me pregunto Mina mientras caminaba hacia una de las literas y cogía una camisa de Jacke.

-De Shiganshina.- Murmure mientras me ponía dicha camiseta.

-¿Y lo viste?- Asentí mientras me subía a la litera y ella comenzó un monologo del que cada vez que se callaba y esperando alguna respuesta, yo emitía algún sonido o Hannah le contestaba.

Iba un agradable silencio, por lo que supuse que se había dormido, pero no. La castaña que llevaba a la chica patata acababa de entrar, seguida por la rubia. Y al poco Mina, volvió a hablar.

-¿Estáis nerviosas?

-Mmmmmno.- Me di la vuelta para mirar hacia la pared.

-Yo sí, ya que si no se supera la primera parte del entrenamiento, hay que volver a casa.- Volví a emitir algún ruido, y Hannah afirmo que ella también estaba nerviosa. La chica iba a volver a hablar, pero otra voz se lo impidió.

-Oye estúpida, ¿por qué no te callas ya? No ves que queremos dormir.- Agradecí el silencio que formo la chica cuando hablo y estuve a punto de dormiré, pero Mina volvió a hablar.

-Pero Ymir, solo estamos hablando con (T/n).

-Pues eso, que te calles, molestas.- Esta vez, no volvió a abrir la boca y pude dormirme.

Por fin.


	10. Chapter 10

Las campanadas que indicaban el inicio de la jornada, hicieron que prácticamente saltara de la cama.

Busque mi uniforme, mientras Mina se despertaba e Ymir ya casi llevaba puesto el uniforme, solo le faltaban las botas. Me volví a ver a Sasha… Ella aun estaba dormida. Por lo que en cuanto me puse el uniforme, trate de despertarla.

-Mmmm~ Boosh diiiash, ángel.- Murmuro mientras me agarraba del cuello y me arrastraba con ella.

-Sasha, el entrenamiento va a comenzar.- Le dije mientras me removía para soltarme de su agarre.

La espere mientras veía como las demás chicas iban saliendo.

-Gracias, por ayudar a Sasha ayer.- Me gire a ver quién me hablaba, era la rubia de ayer.- Soy Christa Renz.

-(T/n) (T/a)

-Encantada de conocerte.- Tras sonreír y volver a darme las gracias, se fue. Al poco salí seguida de la chica patata, en dirección hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos dii~as.- Conteste entre bostezos.

Los reclutas nos pusimos en fila cuando el instructor apareció.

-En primer lugar, ¡Podremos a prueba sus aptitudes!- Mientras hablaba iba pasando su mirada por cada una de nosotros.- ¡Aquellos incapaces de esto, no son aptos ni siquiera para ser usados como carnada! ¡Traten de mantener el equilibrio usando el cinturón corporal completo!... ¡Si no consiguen algo como esto, tendrán que volver por donde vinieron!

Detrás de el estaba la maquina con la que nos suspenderían en el aire y a varias personas ya estaban comenzando a elevarlas en el aire.

Una chica de pelo negro estaba tranquilamente suspendía e incluso Sasha lo había conseguido, de hecho, se estaba balanceando. También Jean lo consiguió. Luego fue Eren… Y bueno, el acabo colgado boca abajo como un mono. El instructor comenzó a gritarle, pero Eren parecía algo confuso.

Cuando lo bajaron, llamaron a Jacke. El en ningún momento aparto su mirada de mí, y al principio, se balanceaba un poco, pero al final lo consiguió. En cuanto lo bajaron vino en mi dirección.

-Es sencillo, puedes hacerlo.- Puso una mano en mi hombro mientras sonreía.

Camine dudosa hasta la maquina, notaba como mi cuerpo temblaba… Como una gelatina, sí, eso parecía exactamente. Desvié mi vista al suelo, había una piedra pequeña. _"Sería muy gracioso que ahora me tropezara"_

Definitivamente, no era gracioso. A pesar de que vi la pierda, me tropecé con ella.

Me raspe las manos y las rodillas. Me volví a ver a Jacke, y el muy asqueroso se estaba aguantando la risa, hasta que los demás reclutas comenzaron a reírse y el no aguanto más. Mire a Eren, el también se estaba riendo. Sonreí.

Al ver a todos riendo, yo acabe igual. Sentada en el suelo y empezando a tener dolor de tripa y lagrimas en los ojos. De seguro, el instructor me daría un _premio_ por el numerito que había montado.

Cuando se volvió imponer orden, me colocaron las cuerdas. Note mi pulso acelerarse cuando oí el chasquido metálico que hacían al juntarse. _"Puedo hacerlo, es fácil"_

Note como mis pies se separaban del suelo, al principio me balancee un poco, pero enseguida me acostumbre a estar suspendida en la nada, e incluso me dedique a balancear mis pies.

" _Jacke tenía razón, es sencillo"_

En cuanto volví a tocar suelo, corrí hasta el castaño.

-Ves como era sencillo.- Asentí con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.-El instructor ha dicho que le dará a Jaegar una nueva oportunidad.

:·:·:·.·:·.::~::.·:·.·:·:·:

Estaba sentada bajo la copa de un árbol con Jacke. Abrí el cuaderno, lo guardaba en una de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Mire a mi alrededor, para ver al fondo, donde las maquinas de esta mañana, a Eren junto a Armin y a la chica de pelo negro. Lo estaban subiendo. Hice el boceto de la imagen, Eren colgado junto a Mikasa y con Armin en la palanca.

-Eren se está esforzando mucho.- Murmure, a lo que Jacke me respondió gruñendo. Apenas estuvo un segundo en el aire y se giro golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Eren!- Corrí hacia los tres, mientras Jacke comenzaba a reírse a carcajada suelta.- ¿Está bien?

Armin asintió y entre ellos dos lo llevaron a la enfermería, les seguí y al no haber nadie allí, me tome la libertad de coger una venda y enrollarla alrededor de la cabeza Eren que, al rato comenzó a decir varias cosas. Delirios en su mayoría.

-¿Un ángel?- Murmuro mientras terminaba de ponerle la venda.

-¡Mira (T/n), otra persona que te dice que eres un ángel!- Comento el estúpido de Jacke mientras rebuscaba algunas cosas por las estanterías.

-No deberías tocar nada, la enfermera podría volver en cualquier momento.- Armin se sentó en una silla, mientras veíamos a Jacke husmear y la chica agarraba a Eren.

-¡Ya está!- Ante el grito levante una ceja esperando a que Jacke enseñara lo que sea que andaba buscando.- Ya que estamos aquí, lo mejor sería curar a la enana torpe ¿No?

-Solo son unos raspones.- Pero el muy imbécil me ignoro cogiendo mi brazo y echando el líquido sobre mi palma, que al instante hizo reacción creando una capa de espuma.- Que. ES-CUE-CE. ¡Idiota, echa menos!

-Sube el pantalón, las rodillas también.- Bufe quitándome las botas y remangándome el pantalón.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?

Hice un puchero, pero Jacke me ignoro.

-¿Estás bien?- Me gire a ver a Armin y asentí.

-Está acostumbrada.

-¡Jacke!-Bufe exasperada, pero los otros dos rieron y al final, acabe riéndome yo también.

:·:·:·.·:·.::~::.·:·.·:·:·:

Durante la cena, Jacke y yo nos sentamos con un Eren ido, Armin y la chica, Mikasa. Oímos como otros reclutas se burlaban de él.

-Eren.- Mikasa puso una mano sobre el hombro del castaño haciéndole reaccionar.

-Tan solo deja que hablen, escucharlos no te ayudara en nada. Solo tienes que esforzarte más mañana, no hace falta que te preocupes ahora por ello.- El rubio miraba preocupado a Eren.

-Si mañana no supero la prueba, ¿qué debería hacer entonces?- Eren se llevo una mano a la cara

-Por eso te digo que aunque te preocupes ahora es inútil.

-Soy tan patético…- Murmuro Eren.- A este paso no seré capaz de matarlos a todos…

Mire a Jacke de reojo, estaba ignorando completamente a Eren y estaba _concentrado_ en su sopa. Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa y el levanto una ceja mirándome. Pero supongo que al ver mi cara debió entender, porque miro a Eren. Fue a decir algo, pero Mikasa le interrumpió.

-Es mejor que te olvides.- Los cuatro miramos a Mikasa.- Si no puedes darte la vuelta, a lo mejor es que no estás hecho para esto. Simplemente, en la medida de lo posible, no mueras de forma inútil ya que si no, tus sueños y esfuerzos habrán sido en vano.

-¿Q-Qué estas…?

\- Dije que es mejor que olvides eso de ser un soldado. Luchar no es solo desperdiciar la vida.

-Mikasa, ¿No recuerdas lo que viste aquel día? ¿Piensas que tu argumento va a convencerme?- Eren frunció el ceño mirando a la chica.

-Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con tu determinación.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ser un soldado o no, no depende de ti.- Eren dejo de responderle y se puso a comer en silencio, creo que Mikasa se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas, porque le dijo algo de que podía ayudar a la humanidad de otras formas, pero Eren la ignoro yéndose con Armin.

Jacke me llamo y no llegue a oír todo lo que dijo Mikasa, pero la chica patata la estaba mirando con la boca abierta.

:·:·:·.·:·.::~::.·:·.·:·:·:

En el dormitorio, Ymir estaba tumbada en la cama, Hannah parloteaba con Krista. Mikasa estaba sentada en la mesa junto a una chica rubia, las dos estaban calladas y mirando como Mina rebuscaba algunas cosas. Yo, me encontraba en la litera de Sasha y ella estaba peinándome.

-(T/n) ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?- Ymir, ensancho su sonrisa en cuanto levante la vista hacia ella. Me encogí de hombros.

-Pero aun así lo ha conseguido.- Dijo Sasha sonriendo.

-Pensé que sería más complicado, pero es muy fácil.- Me cambie de puesto con Sasha y le solté la coleta para luego peinarla.

-¡A qué si! Yo pensé que me caería, pero no.- Dijo Mina, que ni se había vuelto para hablar con nosotras.

-Yo pensé que sería la chica patata la que se caería.- Sasha hizo un puchero y casi todas las chicas del dormitorio rieron.

-¡Yo, ¿por qué?!- Se quejo echándose para atrás, como consecuencia arrastrándome a mí con ella.

Resople cuando sentí todo su peso directamente sobre mi pecho obligándome a expulsar todo el aire que llenaba mis pulmones.

-Si… muero… decirle… a Jacke… Que es un idiota… por no… haber cubierto… la herida… ¡JODER como escuece!- Grite a pleno pulmón cuando llego el aire a mis pulmones y encima con la mala suerte de haber apoyado las manos en la cama.

Sasha comenzó a reírse hasta que un ruido la mando callar, pero eso no evito que se lanzara encima de mí de nuevo.

-¡Tengo hambre!- Me abrazo por el cuello mientras me mordía el pelo.

-¡No me muerdas!

-Tengo hambreee~.- Y encima comenzó a agitarme de lado a lado. _"Okey, las dos somos un par de estúpidas."_

-¡Sasha! ¡Paraa!- No paro.

-Cerebro de patata, te han dicho que pares.- Ymir detuvo a Sasha con una mano cuando se disponía a moverme hacia delante y atrás.

.Todo me da vueltas…- Murmure llevándome una mano a la cabeza. Pero volví en mi cuando oí a Mina llamarme.

-Oye (T/n), ¿Qué es esto?- Tenia _mi_ cuaderno en las manos y lo estaba agitando en el aire.

-¡Dámelo!- Salte hacia ella tratando de quitárselo, pero ella corrió en dirección a la puerta.

-No, ¿Es tu diario?- Abrió las primeras páginas y sonreí internamente.- ¿Eh? Esta vacio.

\- No deberías tocar las cosas de los demás.- Mikasa se acerco a ella y se lo quito de las manos, para luego dármelo a mí.

-Chicas… mejor… mejor vayamos a dormir.- Dijo Krista tratando de calmar el ambiente con una sonrisa. Que a mi parecer enfureció a Ymir.

Me subí a mi cama y abrí el cuaderno por la página del boceto. Borre a Eren y lo rehíce, pero colgado boca abajo, como un mono. Esta vez hice, las sombras de la maquina en el suelo y perfile las caras.

Me asome a ver si Sasha se había dormido, y ella cerró los ojos en cuanto me asome. Pero la curiosidad le obligo a abrir un ojo, y al verme, sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Sasha.- Murmure sonriéndole, para luego guardar el cuaderno debajo de mi almohada.

-Buenas noches, (T/n).- Me tumbe en mi cama y cerré los ojos. Al poco oí la respiración de Sasha, que contrastaba con el ambiente tranquilo del dormitorio. Me gire en dirección a la pared hasta que el sueño me venció.

* * *

Muchas gracias a **Leila Sanderston** , no esperaba que alguien siguiera leyendo mi historia ;-; toma un peluche de un chibi Levi para ti.


End file.
